Bunga Api
by Akaikiru no Ryuukaze Ryota
Summary: Special Fic for ChibiSasuChibiNaru of the New Year Day's! Mendengar pertanyaan Kiba, senyum di bibir Naruto pudar seketika. SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba! Boys Love! RnR, please!


**Happy New Year All! 8D**

* * *

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bunga Api © Hyokizan no Ryota**

"**Special Fic for ChibiSasuChibiNaru of the New Year Day's"**

"**Alternative Universe, Oneshot, Semi Out of Character, and Boys Love"**

"**If You Don't Like, Don't Read Please!"**

* * *

"Tadi malam bunga apinya besal-besal lho! Walnanya ada yang bilu, melah, hijau, dan ah! Pokoknya kelen!" seru Kiba kecil berantusias menceritakan apa yang ia lihat pada kedua temannya.

"Kemalin aku juga lihat kok! Baleng Nee-chan sama Nii-chan! Telus niup telompet! Selu banget!" timpal Gaara kecil diakhiri senyum bahagia.

Malam hari terduduk di ayunan besar taman belakang kediaman Namikaze di bawah sinar lampu dan cahaya rembulan, Naruto kecil berumur sekitar lima tahunan hanya tertawa senang mendengar cerita dari kedua sahabatnya. Sesekali ia menanggapi pembicaraan Kiba dan Gaara dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan singkat, bertujuan untuk meramaikan suasana.

Mengapa mereka bertiga bisa berkumpul di situ? Jawaban _simple_, gara-gara ada pesta reunian antar orang tualah mereka bertiga sekarang bisa bercanda tawa sesama sahabat.

"O ya! Tadi malam Nalu-chan juga lihat bunga apinya 'kan?" tanya Kiba memandang Naruto.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kiba, senyum di bibir Naruto pudar seketika. Gaara yang sadar akan hal itu langsung menyikut perut Kiba keras hingga yang bersangkutan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hei! Gaala-chan apa-apaan cih?!" hardik Kiba kesal memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

Namun hardikkan tersebut dibalas Gaara dengan tatapan tajam seakan berkata lihat-keadaan-Naru-chan-sekalang kepada Kiba, sedangkan Kiba yang masih belum terlalu mengerti lantas mengikuti arah pandang Gaara, terkejut mendapati raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi sendu tak seceria tadi.

"Lho? Nalu-chan kenapa?!" tanya Kiba panik melihat tetesan bening keluar dari pelupuk mata Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan berusaha menghentikan air mata yang masih terjatuh.

"K-kemalin Nalu nggak lihat bunga apinya! Nalu bodoh kalena ketidulan! Padahal Nalu 'kan ingin lihat! Huwee~!" Tangis Naruto pecah membuat Kiba dan Gaara merasa sangat bersalah.

"Hei, hei. Ada apa ini?" tanya sesosok bocah Uchiha cilik berambut pantat ayam menghampiri mereka bertiga, ditemani dua bocah laki-laki cilik lainnya di belakang.

Naruto mendongakkan kepala kaget mendengar suara yang sudah sangat ia hafal tersebut. Dan benar saja, ia membulatkan kedua mata setelah tahu bahwa orang yang ia duga telah ada di depan mata. Karena suatu hal, ia menutup mata rapat sembari beranjak lari meninggalkan mereka berlima. Tentu saja membuat orang yang menyapa tadi terkejut.

"Hei! Nalu-chan mau kemana?!" seru bocah Uchiha cilik alias Sasuke itu bingung.

"Kejal dia Sacuke-chan! Dacal bodoh!" bentak temannya berambut panjang bernama Neji menggeplak kepala Sasuke.

"Hei! Apa yang kamu lakukan Ne-"

"Cepat kejal!" bentak Neji mendorong Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kesal sebelum pada akhirnya berlari mengejar Naruto

Kini tinggallah Kiba dan Gaara beserta Neji dan bocah satunya lagi berambut nanas saling berpandangan tak mengerti satu sama lain.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Naru-chan?" tanya bocah nanas yang sering dipanggil Shikamaru itu seraya mendudukkan diri di ayunan samping Kiba.

Mungkin hanya bocah Nara itulah yang tidak cadel di antara lainnya.

"Begini." Kiba menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Nalu-chan cedih kalena nggak lihat bunga api waktu malam tahun balu kemalin," jelasnya lirih.

"Padahal kami sangat belhalap bica caling menukal pengalaman tahun balu. Tapi malah pellakuan kami membuat Nalu-chan cedih," tambah Gaara merasa bersalah.

Neji melempar pandang pada Shikamaru yang disambut dengan kerutan kening.

"Shikamalu, kamu macih punya sica bunga api 'kan?" tanya Neji mengingatkan.

"Ya, kalau nggak salah masih lumayan banyak. Memang ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alis.

Tiba-tiba Neji berdiri sambil menggandeng tangan Gaara. "Aku punya lencana! Ayo semuanya ikut aku!" ajak Neji berlari membawa Gaara.

Shikamaru menggidikkan bahu tidak mengerti hanya mengikuti saja dengan menggandeng tangan Kiba, menyusul Neji dan Gaara yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

* * *

"Nalu-chan!" panggil Sasuke sembari berusaha menaiki bukit dimana Naruto berada di atasnya.

Yang dipanggil nampak terkejut. Naruto pun sebisa mungkin segera menghapus air matanya, tergantikan dengan senyum manis yang terkesan sangat terpaksa.

"Nalu-chan kenapa?!" tanya Sasuke khawatir seraya mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala singkat lalu menatap Sasuke dengan mata sendu. Sasuke menyadari akan hal itu langsung memeluk Naruto erat, menyalurkan kehangatan tersendiri yang hanya ia berikan pada makluk mungil di sampingnya.

"Nalu nggak apa-apa, Cacuke-chan. Nalu nggak apa-apa," kata Naruto menenggelamkan kepala di dada Sasuke.

"Nalu-chan bohong 'kan? Nalu-chan tadi menangis! Cebenalnya ada apa Nalu-chan?!" tanya Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukkannya.

"Huwweee~!!!"

Untuk persekiankalinya tangis Naruto pecah lagi. Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke selain mengusap kepala pirang Naruto lembut. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat orang yang ia sayangi bahkan lebih dari itu sedang menelan kesedihan yang ia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Nalu-chan, maukah kamu membagi kecedihanmu denganku?" pinta Sasuke lirih tak terasa meneteskan air mata.

Naruto merasa cairan bening membasahi pipinya refleks menengadahkan kepala menoleh pada Sasuke. Kaget mendapati orang yang tengah dipandanginya meneteskan air mata hingga butiran air tersebut mengenai bola mata biru Naruto.

"Cacuke kenapa menangis?!" panik Naruto menghapus air mata yang mengenang di wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan mata rapat sambil memeluk Naruto lebih intim.

"Kalau Nalu-chan cedih, Cacuke juga cedih," kata Sasuke menjelaskan. "Lagipula Nalu-chan 'kan bica mencelitakan macalah Nalu-chan cama Cacuke."

Naruto tersenyum seraya memeluk balik Sasuke. Rasa nyaman menyerbak di antara keduanya.

"Nalu cedih kalena nggak bica lihat bunga api waktu tahun balu kemalen. Nalu bodoh! Gala-gala ketidulan Nalu nggak bica lihat, Cacuke!" rengek Naruto.

Kini Sasuke yang mengerti sebab-akibat mengapa Naruto sedih mengganggukkan kepala. Tangan kanan mungil itu mengelus wajah manis Naruto. Meminta agar sang obyek memandangnya.

"Dengal Nalu-chan. Cacuke janji tahun balu belikutnya, Nalu-chan pasti bica melihat bunga api! Dengan Cacuke! Cacuke janji deh!" seru Sasuke mengacungkan jari kelingking pada Naruto.

Naruto terpana sejenak. Setelah tersadar, wajah sedih tersebut berubah menjadi cengiran lebar. Benar-benar khas keturunan Namikaze-Uzumaki. Ia menggangguk mantab lalu menyambut jari kelingking Sasuke dengan jari kelingkingnya sendiri.

"Cacuke benelan janji 'kan?"

"Iya, Nalu-chan. Cacuke janji!" kata Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto singkat.

"Eh? C-cacuke kenapa nyium Nalu?" tanya Naruto malu dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil sebelum mencium bibir Naruto lagi.

"Cebagai tanda janji Cacuke pada Nalu-chan," kata Sasuke berbohong, aslinya ciuman tersebut lebih dari itu.

"Oh," komentar Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

Dasar bocah polos.

PSYUUU!! CTRRAARR!!

Perhatian mereka berdua teralihkan ketika mendengar suara keras menggelegar membelah langit. Kedua mata Naruto melebar kaget melihat berwarna-warni bunga api nampak menghias diri di langit. Saking senangnya, ia langsung berdiri diikuti Sasuke yang juga tidak menduga akan ada bunga api di malam ini.

"CELAMAT TAHUN BALU~!!!"

Tiba-tiba sosok keempat teman mereka muncul dari belakang sembari meniup terompet bersamaan. Gaara dan Kiba menghambur memeluk Naruto, sedangkan Neji dan Shikamaru menepuk pundak Sasuke bangga.

"Kalian… yang melakukan cemua ini?" tanya Naruto menatap keempat temannya berurutan.

Mereka yang ditatap mengangguk.

"Ya, walaupun waktunya nggak tepat. Kami halap Nalu-chan suka dengan kejutan kami yang nggak cebelapa ini," kata Neji menjawab.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat.

"Telima kacih cemuanya," ucap Naruto tak tahan untuk tidak meneteskan air mata lagi.

"Hei. Kenapa Nalu-chan menangis?" kata Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto.

Naruto membalas pelukkan Sasuke. "Nalu menangis kalena Nalu cenang, Cacuke."

Mereka semua tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah. Lebih baik sekarang kita nikmati saja bunga api yang bertebaran di atas sana," kata Shikamaru bijak menunjuk ke arah langit lepas.

Mereka semua mengangguk.

Dengan senyum terhias di masing-masing wajah, mereka memandang takjub pada percikan api di sana. Sasuke tersenyum bahagia masih memeluk Naruto, sedangkan tangan kanan Neji telah beralih menggandeng tangan Gaara, dibonusi tangan Shikamaru sudah bertengger santai di pundak Kiba.

Di samping itu, orang tua mereka hanya tersenyum gembira melihat tingkah laku buah hati mereka tersebut dari beranda kediaman Namikaze.

* * *

**12 Tahun Kemudian…**

* * *

"Mau sampai kapan kalian di situ, hah?!! Apa kalian mau ketinggalan festival bunga api?!! Ayo cepat! Sebentar lagi akan dimulai!!" teriak Kiba dari bawah bukit pada sosok Sasuke dan Naruto yang terduduk santai di atas bukit.

"Kalian duluan saja! Nanti kami menyusul!" tanggap Sasuke berseru.

"Baiklah! Pastikan kalian jangan sampai ketinggalan!" seru Kiba lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Shikamaru di belakang Neji dan Gaara.

Merasa keempat teman mereka sudah pergi. Sasuke menatap pemuda pirang di sampingnya.

"Kau masih ingat 'kan janji kita di tempat ini?" kata Sasuke menyenderkan kepala di pudaknya.

"Aku masih ingat, Teme. Sangat ingat dengan janjimu yang menyebalkan itu!" bentak pemuda pirang alias Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Hn? Menyebalkan?" tanya Sasuke menautkan kedua alis.

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya, Teme! Kau bohong dengan menyimbolkan tanda janjimu itu dengan ciu-" Perkataan Naruto terputus tergantikan dengan semburat merah di wajah. "…man."

Sasuke menyeringai licik sambil beralih memeluk tubuh Naruto dari samping.

"Bagaimana jika kita buat nostalgia ini menjadi sempurna?"

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Naruto hendak memprotes, bibirnya sudah terlebih dahulu dibungkam oleh bibir Sasuke. Ia mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga terlentang di bukit.

"Teme! Ini tahun baru tahu! Jangan berbuat yang bermacam-macam dong!" rajuk Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang menindih tubuhnya.

"Di sini hanya ada kita berdua lho," kata Sasuke mensejajarkan wajah dengan wajah Naruto.

"Teme! Nanti kita ketinggalan bunga apinya!" rengek Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

"Wajahmu merah, Dobe," goda Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto lagi lebih mesra.

Sasuke mengalungkan kedua tangan Naruto di lehernya, kemudian kedua tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto.

"Malam ini, mungkin kita akan melewatkan bunga api bersama-sama," ucap Sasuke tersenyum nista.

"He?" kata Naruto tidak mengerti.

Setelah berpikir beberapa detik, sukseslah wajah Naruto memerah sempurna setelah tahu maksud Sasuke.

"Huwaaa~!!! Tidak mau!!!"

"Terlambat."

Sasuke menyeringai kecil sebelum benar-benar memanjakan kekasihnya itu.

Bukan mungkin bagi mereka akan melewatkan bunga api simbol pergantian tahun baru, namun mereka benar-benar akan melewatkan acara tersebut.

* * *

**Finish!**

* * *

**Cerita singkat untuk mengikuti Festival dari saya. 8D**

**Walau jujur agak gak sreg juga karena sudah lama gak nulis Fic lagi.**

**Tapi yah, tak masalahlah!**

**Fic ini juga saya persembahkan untuk Mikazuki Chizuka as My Dobe yang lagi tergila-gila sama pair ChibiSasuChibiNaru. =__=''**

**Jujur sih cerita ini juga diambil dari kisah nyata saya sama Zuki, tapi (sayangnya) gak sampai kissuan, gak ada empat orang yang menjadi NejiGaaShikaKiba. T_T**

**Orang waktu itu cuma berdua. Hehe… 8)**

**Soal bunga apinya juga ada pas tetangga lagi iseng nyalain bunga api. Saat itu memang My Dobe nangis karena gak bisa lihat bunga api waktu tahun baru. Dasar bocah. -_-'' *nostalgia gaje***

**O ya, di sini Shika gak saya buat cadel. Ya, err… aneh aja orang kayak Shika dibuat cadel. =='' *jujur*. Terus Neji di antara cadel sama gak, jadi hasilnya campur aduk. Sisanya cadel semua karena saya mau. 8P *dasar egois***

**xXx**

**Review? 8D**


End file.
